


'Til the Cows Come Home

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Sara and Zari have a conversation about loopholes and changing history.Set somewhere between the end of Welcome to the Jungle and the beginning of Crisis on Earth X, Part 4.





	'Til the Cows Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [monthlysupergo](https://monthlysupergo.dreamwidth.org) for the character madlibs prompt "1 and 4 'til the cows come home" with the characters being Sara and Zari.

Zari had a feeling that Sara was not going to let the Helen of Troy thing go. Now that she was out of the coma, someone from the team surely had informed her about Zari reengineering time, so it was just a question of, well, time, for her to come and find her. 

And sure enough, a few days after they had left Vietnam, when she was sitting in the galley eating second breakfast, alone, because apparently on this ship nobody had ever heard of second breakfast – which Zari found weird, really, seeing that they had a way to literally make everything they wanted at any time, second breakfast should definitely be a thing, but well, whatever – Sara came strolling into the room, seemingly coincidentally but Zari knew better. 

When Sara looked at her and frowned a little, Zari definitely knew what was coming. 

"Hey. I wanted to talk to you." 

Letting out a sigh, Zari immediately adopted a strategy of 'the best defense is a good offense', that had worked well before in her life, sort of at least. 

"I know what you're gonna say, and you know what, you can lecture me 'til the cows come home but I am still glad that I did what I did. Helen didn't deserve having to go back there and the timeline is fine, no anachronisms. Meaning, in the end, I didn't even do anything wrong, right? I saved a woman from an awful life, and if I had to do it again, I would. So, whatever you want to say, I don't really care. I know I did the right thing." 

Sara listened to that whole speech with her hand on her hip and the frown still on her face. After Zari had finished, she just stood there for a few moments before she sat down and looked at Zari with a very small, crooked smile. 

"'Til the cows come home? Really? That's a new one." 

Zari had to laugh a little at that and shrugged. 

"I heard it somewhere." 

They both laughed, but after a few seconds, Sara turned serious again 

"Look, I understand why you did it and I wanna say that I would have done the same. Helen shouldn't have had to go back there and I'm glad she didn't. But we are trying to fix our mess here, not to fuzz with the timeline even more. We can't afford to look for loopholes when there's anachronisms that need to be fixed right now. Do you get that?" 

"Yeah, I get that." 

"So, no more hacking history. Please." 

Knowing that her being here was hinging on this, Zari nodded, even though she very much had not given up on hacking history now that she had realized it was possible. 

"Okay." 

"Okay. I'm sorry but believe me, looking for loopholes in history never ends well. I know you weren't here from the beginning, but Rip did that and the failure drove him to a very dark place. I don't want that for you." 

There was an underlying 'or me' there that made Zari wonder just how deep Sara had gotten into this herself after her sister had died. In a way she could understand the Captain and what she was doing, she even appreciated it, but she needed this, she needed to see for herself if there was anything she could do to save her brother. Not that that was ever something she would tell Sara.

"I don't want that either." 

She hated lying, but technically, this wasn't a lie, it was just a technicality. She definitely didn't want to go to that dark place, but she did want to know whether there was something she could do.

"Good." 

Sara patted Zari a little awkwardly on the shoulder for a second and then got up and left the room, leaving Zari with a guilty conscience, knowing that she very much had not given up hope and would still try everything to find a way to save her brother. 

But then again, she wasn't even really a member of this team, was she? It was just temporary, so it was okay. 

Of course, she had already struck up quite a great friendship with Amaya that she would miss, as well as Mick's equally irritating and calming presence, and Ray's relentless positivity. 

No. She needed to focus. Her brother was what was important, not some rag tag team that she had never really wanted to join in the first place. 

And if betraying and leaving them left her with a sting in the heart, well, that was just something she would have to overcome.


End file.
